2018
January *Koei Tecmo Holdings experienced a slight sales decline during its third quarter. Operating profits have increased 62% (5,688 million yen) due to collaboration IPs, royalties, and the VR SENSE rollout. *Shibusawa Archives Vol. 11 has released the Japanese Power-Up Kit versions of Nobunaga no Yabou Tenka Sousei, Sangokushi 11, and Sangokushi 12 on Steam. *Senganen, a Shimazu owned garden and tourist attraction, will feature Dynasty Warriors 9 and Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi displays during the last two weeks of January. Dynasty Warriors visuals include QR codes for a mobile wallpaper and Nobunaga's Ambition panels will be dedicated to the Kyushu landscape during the Warring States period. *NHK's cool japan shall feature samurai from the Warring States period for its January 28 episode with collaboration footage from Koei. *The [https://www.famitsu.com/news/201801/09149466.html January 25 issue of Weekly Famitsu] includes interviews from various Koei Tecmo creators in its 2018 expectations article. Fumihiko Yasuda (director of Nioh) is one of the developers featured in a bonus highlight with other game developers born in 1982. *Koei-Tecmo merchandise from voice actor stage events and Comiket 93 will be up for sale in the Koei Tecmo Fare in Kobe Marui One. *Ruby Party is hosting four Haruka and Corda merchandise Gamecity Shopping campaigns in celebration of Christmas and the new year. *my Gamecity's annual year end campaigns started on December 21. Members can partake in in-game presents exclusive to the my Gamecity servers, a daily survey for prizes, GC Coin discounts, and a chance to receive bonus GC Coins after purchasing the smartphone version of Nobunaga no Yabou Bushou Fuunroku. Six idols and two video game journalists are tied to the promotion of this year's events, the idols being promoted across video game news sites. Celebrations end on January 21. *Dengeki has opened its voting phase for its Dengeki Girl's Style Girls Game Award 2017. The Koei-Tecmo related games that are up for voting are: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate, Kiniro no Corda 2 ff, Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida, Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆, and Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu. Voting ends on January 31, 2018. **''Dengeki PlayStation'' is continuing Koei-Tecmo's challenge to play every Nobunaga's Ambition title from last year to commemorate Taishi. This week's Udon no Yabou FULL THROTTLE episode has Dengeki PlayStation staff play as Katsunaga Mōri (Toyotomi) in the Osaka Campaign of Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence - Ascension. *Gamecity Shoppers have a chance to pre-order the 60 CD soundtrack collection, w-Force 20th Anniversary Complete CD Box, early. Music up to Warriors All-Stars is included, along with any tracks that debuted in expansions, spin-offs, and DLC for Warriors IPs. Consumers can purchase it normally starting February 28, 2018. *Level 5 has announced a Youkai Sangokushi mobile spin-off called Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars is up for download on January 11. *The end of the year Net Cafe Festival will end on January 17, 2018. Players can earn special bonuses if they play in marked net cafes for participating games. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' is celebrating its annual New Years events. **This month's Mononofu Day is New Years themed with a lion dance at Azuchi Castle. Players can participate in it on this day. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' shall have its Chapter 2 Horizon update on January 16, which continues the expansion's main narrative with a new town and ship model. Information regarding the new quests have been teased. **Annual New Years events include a gold rush campaign, limited Delfin shop options, and an [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/topics_cms/event/7814.html omikuji event in Jipang]. **Japanese servers will host a collaboration giveaway with the digital distribution of the comic, Arte. Download the comic on Manga Hotto to receive a serial code that can redeemed in the online game. *Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z's January updates has an event to earn Jiang Wei's weapon, New Year sales, and a summon for Sima Zhao. This month's server conflict includes another chance to obtain last month's God of War, Zhao Yun collaboration items. **The second set of this month's updates includes a Dynasty Warriors 9 collaboration event, a Seiryu hunt, and another God of War, Zhao Yun campaign. *''Ongakugeki Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Premium Party Feat. Shinseikan'' honors the theatrical actors for the main Shiseikan members. Attendees may choose to enjoy lunch or dinner seatings on January 14, 2018. *Koei-Tecmo Japan has filed trademarks for three video games in home console and digital distribution: [https://twitter.com/trademark_bot/status/957129047414394880/photo/1 Soccer Musou, Tennis Musou, and Baseball Musou]. February *Ruby Party is hosting a Gamecity Shopping Corda and Haruka Valentine's Day and White Day merchandise fair that ends February 25. **Kairi Yura and Tohko Mizuno have drawn new Neo Angelique and Haruka illustrations for the limited edition Neoromance Art Collection series. Deadline for orders is February 26. **A special Cat Day (February 22) campaign for consumers who purchase any edition of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate or Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS. Redeem a serial code during the campaign to receive animal cosplay merchandise. **Four Haruka character image song CD compilations shall be sold March 28 and April 25 this year for songs that have lyrics written by Mami Takubo, the main Haruka character image song lyricist for the first four installments in the series. Ruby Party is hosting a Twitter campaign for fans to guess the final track of the first CD set, Zetsubou no Shou. Whoever guesses the correct track will receive a special character message. The first campaign ends February 17. Short questions addressed to Takubo can be submitted until February 17. **A complete box set containing the 55 Haruka 5 and Haruka 6 character image songs will include two new songs. It can be pre-ordered at Gamecity Shopping before its April 4 sales date. **Gamecity Shoppers have a chance to pre-order the 60 CD soundtrack collection, w-Force 20th Anniversary Complete CD Box, early. Music up to Warriors All-Stars is included, along with any tracks that debuted in expansions, spin-offs, and DLC for Warriors IPs. Consumers can purchase it normally starting March 7, 2018. **''Haruka'' characters have been added to the Ruby Party LINE. Users can receive Valentine's Day messages from characters this year. **Select event merchandise from Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri can be ordered from Gamecity Shopping until March 25. **The [https://shop.gamecity.ne.jp/var/limited/2018/tokires5thfair/ Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ fifth anniversary goods fair] has been extended in March. *Mr. Hitori, one of the winning contestants of the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nioh/contest.html Nioh Complete Edition video contest] earlier this year, posted a video to report that he received his prizes this month. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' is celebrating its Valentine's Day event with Nene as the main quest giver. This month's Mononofu Day event is a "hot-blooded training" dungeon that speeds up level grinding for players of all levels. **Experienced players can tackle the "Ghost Ship" dungeon starting February 22. Monsters from around the world challenge players with powered up "advance mode" states. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' is hosting a collaboration giveaway with the digital distribution of the comic, Arte on its Japanese servers. Download the comic on Manga Hotto to receive a serial code that can be redeemed in the online game. **The Valentine's Day bar girls event has been revised to include more figures and different gifts received from a player's visit. **A limited time Atlantis event lasts until March 6. *Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z's February events includes a Yueying's weapon event and Valentine's Day campaigns. *''GAME SYMPHONY JAPAN PREMIUM CONCERT~Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆'' is an orchestral concert of the social game's music taking place February 3 at Muza Kawasaki Symphony Hall. A collaboration cafe menu with this IP will also be a part of GAME SYMPHONY JAPAN PREMIUM WEEK Vol.3's programing on February 28. *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2, the voice actor stage event to celebrate ''Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida, will be held on February 11, 2018. *''Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri'' is a voice actor event scheduled to take place at Fuchu Forest Art Theater on February 24, 2018. Neoromaster stamps can be collected from this event for rare merchandise. **Video game music lovers can now listen and purchase the entire Haruka 6 soundtrack at various online outlets to commemorate the event. March *Keiko Erikawa returned as one of the executives to hand out awards at this year's AMD Awards, which celebrated various entertainment media in Japan from 2017. *This year's FOST award ceremony celebrated innovative university professors who used hybrid simulations and smartphone apps for furthering the advancement of technology, research, and education. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi'' shall have its second major update in March. It will include the new "Development" command and tweaks to the "Agriculture" command. Dengeki PlayStation is scheduled to have a livestream with the game's producer, Hiroyuki Koyama, regarding the update on March 5. *''Winning Post 8 2018'' is scheduled to be available in Japan's stores on March 15, 2018 for the PS4, PS Vita, PC, and Nintendo Switch. First print buyers will receive a new secretary. **Planned recorded promotions for this game are listed with an interview with the producer, Hidehisa Yamaguchi, on the official website. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' has a "Ghost Ship" dungeon that ends on March 7. Monsters from around the world challenge players with powered up "advance mode" states. **This month's Mononofu Day campaign is lets players gain huge amounts of experience by having their character(s) practice their sword swings. Free play time and 300 "Nobunaga Coins" are given to players who log-in on the 11th. **Players can earn new panda and penguin pets and face Suzaku in the renewed Four Gods Tower starting March 14. Suzaku's challenge ends on March 28. **A time-limited Hanami event is being held from March 28 to April 11. Bonuses include spring-related items for players and their animal companions. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' is hosting a limited time Atlantis event that lasts until March 6. Players can purchase exclusive materials and investigate the "Sun Ship". **Anniversary campaigns are starting this month. *Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z's March events includes the fourth server battle and another exchange currency gained from paid "Musou Coin" purchases. **The second wave of updates includes the dagger as a new weapon, renews two previous weapons, and allows Xiahou Dun and Cai Wenji character parts to be earned. *Ruby Party has extended the Gamecity Shopping [https://shop.gamecity.ne.jp/var/limited/2018/tokires5thfair/ Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ fifth anniversary goods fair] into March. **Discounts for the Deluxe Edition DVD recordings of numerous voice actor stage events are available on Gamecity Shopping until March 25. **''Samurai Warriors 4'' character themed charm bracelets have been resupplied on Gamecity Shopping and are available for as long as supplies last. Bracelets are specifically themed to: Yukimura, Nobuyuki, Kanetsugu, Takatora, Motochika, Gracia, and Mitsuhide. **Select event merchandise from Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri can be ordered from Gamecity Shopping until March 25. **Four Haruka character image song CD compilations shall be sold March 28 and April 25 this year for songs that have lyrics written by Mami Takubo, the main Haruka character image song lyricist for the first four installments in the series. The website updated with previews of Takubo's commentary for select songs. **A complete box set containing the 55 Haruka 5 and Haruka 6 character image songs will include two new songs. It can be pre-ordered at Gamecity Shopping before its April 4 sales date. **Gamecity Shoppers have a chance to pre-order the 60 CD soundtrack collection, w-Force 20th Anniversary Complete CD Box, early. Music up to Warriors All-Stars is included, along with any tracks that debuted in expansions, spin-offs, and DLC for Warriors IPs. Consumers can purchase it normally starting March 28, 2018. *webpon is offering limited edition [http://webpon.zenco.co.jp/corda/ Kiniro no Corda Blue Sky merchandise] online that includes international delivery options. Final deadline for orders is March 2; orders will be delivered until May 2. *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ 3 Majesty×X.I.P. LIVE -5th Anniversary Tour-'' is this year's first virtual reality concert for Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. DMM VR THEATER will host variations of the tour throughout March 3~April 1. *''Kiniro no Corda Girl's Party'' is the first female voice actor only Neoromance event. It is scheduled to take place on March 10, 2018 at Aurum. *Creek and River is hosting a Koei-Tecmo career briefing and recruitment conference on March 17. Tomohiko Sho will talk about on-site development systems and confidential development stories. *Kou Shibusawa will be a guest judge for the [http://fukuoka-game.com/archives/595/ GFF Award 2018 ceremony] on March 18. Attendees can play the trial versions of Dynasty Warriors 9 and Attack on Titan 2. Shibusawa and Akihiro Hino, CEO of Level 5, are scheduled to have a talk show together before the awards are handed to winners. *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' is a voice actor stage event that is a collaboration between the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. It will occur on March 18, 2018 at Toyosu Pit. Whoever purchases the "Ultimate Seat" will receive a deluxe pamphlet, priority tickets for buying drinks and merchandise, merchandise autographed by the voice actors, and an original accessory personally handed to them by Masaya Onosaka (Zhao Yun) and Takeshi Kusao (Yukimura Sanada). April *The Hakone Senior Pro Golf Tournament handed its first [https://www.koeitecmo.co.jp/news/2018/04/post-227.html Nobunaga no Yabou Award] (worth one million yen) to Taiwanese golfer Wang Ter-chang. Kou Shibusawa personally presented the prize during the award ceremony. *A vocal box for the fifth and sixth installments of the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series is now available for purchase. It includes previous character image songs from both games as well as two new ones. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' will be releasing its third chapter "Honor" on April 17. Aside from function improvements and added commands, players can now rescue NPC ships from natural disasters and earn letters of appreciation from them. *Web radio program RADIO MIRACLE 6 aired its last episode. Interested fans can listen to it for a limited time on YouTube. CD recordings of the web radio program will be compiled for each group with additional commentary and available for sale on April 25. *Imai Sōkyū is free DLC for Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi. His visual replicates Hikomaro, the actor-comedian playing him. May *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' is bringing back the Oporto Fisherman Festival for its monthly update. Rewards are given based on the number of fishes players catch. *The latest update patch for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z allows players to acquire Xiahou Yuan's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 8. *''Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai, a stage play based on the Battle of Guandu, will be held in Tokyo's Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero April 26 to May 1 and May 5~6 at Osaka's Sankei Hall Breeze. *Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Haru no Jin Tenka Fubu ~Kindei no Kubi Hen~, a theatrical adaptation of ''Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi centered on the Azai-Asakura conflict against the Oda, will have showings at CBGK Shibugeki! May 15~28, 2018. *The newest spin-off title of the Samurai Cats series, Nobunyaga no Yabou Nyapuri!, has been announced. Players can pre-register to obtain numerous rewards based on the number of people sharing news of the game. June *The latest update of Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z allows players to acquire costumes of Ma Chao and Wang Yi based on their Dynasty Warriors 8 attire. *This month's update of Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince includes a new story that revolves around the two supporting characters Josée and Enrique. Bonus effects will be provided to adventurers for easier exploring. *''Nobunaga no Yabou 201X'' will be celebrating its 3rd anniversary from May 22 to June 19 by holding various campaigns to earn in-game items. Players can log in to secure special tickets used for obtaining Oume Sanada as a party member. **The results of the third warlord poll have been released. **Rare officers will be handed out to new players who successfully clear the game's tutorial. *Soundtracks for various Koei titles are now available at Japan's Spotify. From March 23 to May 6, users can nominate their favorite soundtrack for the upcoming PlayStation Game Music Awards. The winner will be revealed on June 15. July *A smartphone port of Romance of the Three Kingdoms V is now available for purchase. Buying the game during the commemorative sale (from July 25 to August 1) will earn players Liu Bang as a playable officer. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' allows players to obtain Yue Jin's Dynasty Warriors 8 weapon for its monthly update. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' is holding a summer festival campaign where players can receive items from a group of Oriental travelers visiting Seville. **Services for the PlayStation 3 port will end on August 28. Players can transfer their old save file to the PlayStation 4 version through their GAMECITY citizen ID. *Koei Tecmo has revealed its latest title Warriors Orochi 4 at the Omega Force 20th Anniversary live show. The game will be released some time in 2018. August *The smartphone port of Romance of the Three Kingdoms V is releasing Qin Liangyu as a bonus officer to commemorate its first 10,000 downloads. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released its latest update which now features Guo Jia and Daqiao's Dynasty Warriors 9 outfits as obtainable costumes for the player's own avatar. *To prepare for the upcoming release of Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed in Japan, potential players can now view the official site. *Various mobile titles for the Nobunaga's Ambition series are collaborating with historical comic Yukibana no Tora this month. Players are given the opportunity to acquire cards featuring characters from the story. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi with Power-Up Kit'' has been announced. The game's official site is now open. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is offering a 14-day free trial as part of its summer campaign event. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' will be starting its latest expansion Lost Memories on August 28. *Koei-Tecmo is currently inviting cosplayers to participate in their cosplay contest for this year's Tokyo Game Show. Applications have been open since August 1 and will close at the end of the month. September *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released its newest update which includes the twin pistols as a weapon unique to the game. Players will also have a chance to acquire costumes of Dynasty Warriors 7 Meng Huo and Zhurong. *Ticket sales for the Neoromance Season Party Halloween are available until September 18. The venue will be taking place in Ivy Hall on October 27 with two separate showings for day and night attendees. *Gamecity has opened its official site for Tokyo Game Show 2018. The games being presented for Koei's side will be Warriors Orochi 4, Samurai Cats, and Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is starting its autumn food festival where players are tasked with hunting for ingredients. Depending on the quality of ingredients obtained, they may receive a unique fan and other rare rewards for their journey. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' has begun a collaboration event with race queen Aya Kawasaki in which players can enjoy her support as a secretary or trained jockey. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Lost Memories'' will be holding a special campaign for returning players. Throughout the campaign, the game will be free to play. *To commemorate the 15th anniversary of the Kiniro no Corda series, two special events are being planned for September 2018. An orchestra concert will be held at the Ichikawa City Cultural Hall on September 1 while the annual Neoromance Festa will take place at the Pacifico Yokohama Hall from September 15 to 16. More details on those two events will be revealed on May 31. October *''My GAMECITY'' has recently added more than 20 new titles for their mini game section. *The newest update for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z allows players to obtain Yueying's Dynasty Warriors 8 weapon. Costume parts of Yue Jin and Xingcai may also be acquired. *Koei-Tecmo has released a financial report of their current state for the fiscal year. The company aims to expand their current IPs (both consolde and mobile) worldwide. *''100man-nin no Sangokushi'' has begun its eighth anniversary event. Players can log in to acquire numerous bonuses and earn rare gacha officers. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' is holding a time-limited Halloween event from October 16 to November 6. In exchange for helping deliver trick or treat sweets to children in different towns, players are rewarded with unique costume parts fitting for the holiday season. **This month's update includes new quests and discoveries as well as the ability to discover hidden items within sunken ships. *The latest Harukanaru Toki no Naka de live event will be taking place on December 16 at Pacifico Yokohama. Ticket sales are available starting on October 22. November *The latest update of Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z gives players the opportunity to acquire Zhou Cang's weapon as well as costumes of Ma Dai and Guan Yinping. *The Power-Up Kit expansion of Nobunaga's Ambition Taishi has been delayed, changing its release date from November 19 to February 14, 2019. *A reading recital done by the cast of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 and Angelique will be held on November 17 and 18 respectively at Setagaya City Hall. Attendees will also be given pamphlets illustrated by artist Junko Taguchi. will also be distributed to attendees. *A teaser site for the Corda ☆ Songs live event is now up. Fans can apply for tickets starting on November 8. The event is expected to begin on February 23, 2019. *''New Romance of the Three Kingdoms, having been released in China for over a year, will begin its global release on November 2018. December *The Nintendo Switch port of ''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends will be sold at a 10% discount for one week starting on December 27. This only applies to the downloadable version. *This month's update for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z allows players to obtain Xin Xianying's weapon as their own. Costumes for Zhu Ran and Lu Lingqi have also been released. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Lost Memories'' recently held their annual Christmas event from December 4 to 26. The server is also selling long-term passports that allow players to continue playing the game for at least one whole year. *A memorial sale campaign for two Romance of the Three Kingdoms mobile ports was held from December 3 to 10. *Gamecity has opened a teaser site for an unknown IP. The mystery title will be revealed on December 6. *A two-part live event for the Neoromance series shall be held on December 15 at Hotel Azur Takeshiba. The first part of the event is the Neoromance ♥ Season Party Christmas which takes place in the morning. The second half of the day celebrates the 10th anniversary of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. Tickets will be sold between November 29 to December 9. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is holding its annual winter event where players have the opportunity to enjoy various holiday events like Halloween. New equipment is made available for character avatars and animal companions alike. The event ends on December 26. *''Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3, a stage play based on ''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3, shall commemorate the tenth anniversary of Haruka theatrical adaptations. It shall take place in December 2018 at Tokyo and Osaka. *A mobile port of Daikoukai Jidai IV will be made available for purchase on December 12. *A winter campaign is being held for residents in Japan. By entering a serial number gained from purchasing certain titles, participants have a chance of winning gift cards and various gaming consoles. Category:News Archives